AzraThe Love Creator
by Unseen-Despair
Summary: Runo is the new British exchange student.Shun is the school brainiac.Dan is the school hottie.And Azra is a no likes Shun.Shun likes Runo.Dan hates Shun.Dan likes no likes Dan. Love Triangle. Can you say total drama? Haha, couldn't help it.


"Daniel Kuso, you are late. Again!" Mrs. Hufflepuff* scolded as the brunette came into the class room.

"Yeah, and? It's not like you weren't expecting it." Dan said, giving a sly grin to some bimbos in the back. They giggled.

"Just take a seat." Dan obeyed, flopping down into the creaky old thing. "Now that our morning routine is over, I'd like to introduce our new student. Renelle Misaki." A loud crash came from outside followed by the door opening.

A girl stood there looking terrified. She was wearing a grey hoodie with sleeves that went past her fingertips, black cut-offs, old black and grey All-Stars, and a black choker held a beautiful clear sapphire jewel with the colors of the rainbow bouncing off of it. Her stature was slim and unreadable through the large hoodie, her skin was fair and clear of any blemishes, her hair was an unnatural light blue held in a loose ponytail, and her eyes were an equal match to her pendant.

"Hi," She said uncertainly, giving a small wave. She had a British accent. A brave kid in the back yelled "British babe!" and others snickered.

Two large burly bodygaurd looking dudes bust through the door, breaking it down.

"Runo Misaki, where have you been?" One of them yelled. Renelle or Runo cowered.

"I came where you told me to. Bobby brought me." She said in a shaky voice.

"Bobby? The heap of human* lying outside the door?" Thing 1 asked, jamming his thumb in the right direction.

"Hei, ji qui gashi doio."

"English."

"Yes, he slipped and fell."

"I'm here!" A man not too much younger than Thing 1 and Thing 2 sprouted from the doorway, his arms in the air. He took a step forward and fell face first.

"Bobby!" Runo ran over to his body and turned him over, checking his pulse. His eyes shot open and he yelled something incoherent. He grabbed her outstretched arm, sat up, twisted it behind her back making her whimper, and shoved her towards the other two men.

"How many times have I told not to check on the enemy in a hot zone, Misaki?" Bobby asked, dusting off his hands.

"Um, we're not in a hot zone and you're not the enemy. I think." Runo explained, rubbing her sore arm.

"Yes, well, um..."Bobby grabbed the others by the scruff of her neck and dragged them out of the room, saying things about school is for flossing and don't forget to learn.

"Bobby? Dave? David? Ah," Runo looked crestfallen.

"Um, anyway, Runo where would you like to sit?"

"Back at my old school in England." Runo said sadly.

"Well, it's not England but you can sit next to Shun Kazami in the front. Shun, raise your hand." A boy in the far seat in the front row slowly raised his hand, his eyes being glued to his study guide the how time. Runo shuffled over to her seat, her eyes darting back and forth to every kid's face. She sat down so sliently Shun wasn't sure she was even there.

Mrs. Hufflepuff began her lesson about how animals adapt to different enviroments through behavior from people and told everyone to pair up, boy and girl to each group. Most of the boys ran over to Kacy Kardashian*, the most popular (play)girl in school. But of course an was chosen. Eventually no one was left for Runo except the boy who yelled at her and Shun.

"Shun...?"

"Sure, but if you make me fail I'll make your life hell." Shun said, for once looking up.

"Okay, class, for the rest of the period you will be handling a a baby koala, each." A student helper passed one out to each pair as the class cheered."At the end of class we'll see who made their koala feel the most happy.

When Runo and Shun got theirs Runo immediately scooped it up as Shun mumbled something about "just another materialistic girl". She held the koala, which was cooing and nibbling on her thumbnail, out to him and smiled brightly. The first smile since she arrived in Japan.

"Huh,"

"Take him silly." Shun timidly reached out for the baby who whimpered and scurried up Runo's arm and into her hoodie. She giggled when it's head poked out.

"I think he likes you." Shun joked.

"Really? Whatever made you think that?" Runo retorted. She pulled some eucalypt leaves from her pocket. She fed it to him.

"Why do you have eucalypt leaves in your pocket?" Shun questioned.

"I forget.."

"Okay. Anyway, what should we name our baby?" Shun blushed when he realized what he said and how he said it. Runo laughed.

"Actually, it's not a baby. Baby koalas have no fur or ears, and is blind. This one is at least 7 months. Maybe 8." The koala wiggled around and sneezed. "We should name him Azra. It means pure in Hebrew." Shun looked at her weirdly but shrugged it off.

Azra crawled out of Runo's hoodie and down her arm and jumped into Shun's lap.

"I think he likes you." Runo mocked. Azra nuzzled into Shun jacket, cooing a little.

"He's so cute. Azra fits him just right."

"Okay class, time's up!" Mrs. Hufflepuff announced. Her voice was loud compared to Runo's gentle and soothing one and Shun's quiet one. Azra yelped and ran back into Runo's hoodie. Shun and Runo looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay, who first? Jack and Rose*." A redheaded girl and a boy with a beanie ran up to the teacher, holding their pet tightly.

"Um, we named ours Joey and he, um, likes to nuzzled up on the chair leg." Runo raised her hand.

"Yes, Runo?"

"First of all, that's a girl. And second, if she was nuzzling a chair leg it means she misses home."

"Correct. Sorry Jack, Rose, you both get a D-" They went back to their seats sadly.

And thtat's how it pretty much went, a pair would go up and tell them what they did and Runo would correct them. Finally there was only two pairs left.

"Dan and Kacy." The brunette and the blonde* made their way o the front of the room and began.

"We named our baby Darcy and she was asleep most of the time." Again Runo raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Well, you got the gender right but she might be sick if she slept so long. See if she's warm. If she is just wake her up gently and give her lots of water and food." The student help got up from his spot in the back and followed Runo's instructions.

"Okay, finally, Runo and Shun." Runo grabbed Shun's hand and pulled him out of his chair. She stood slightly shy now that she was up there.

"Miss Misaki, where is your baby?"

"Actually, they're not babies because they have fur and ears. And Azra is right here." Runo snapped her fingers and Azra popped his head out. He cooed and licked Runo's chin. The class laughed.

"Well, I think A-Azra? Azra took quite a liking to to you Runo. Would you like to hold on to him the rest of the day?" Runo nodded and the bell rang, and everyone ran out the door. Runo waited for Shun to get his stuff before she too left.

"So what's your schedule." Runo dug a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him.

"Hmm, Science, Math, English, Social Stuides, Homeroom with , Reading, Auto and P.E. Well you have everything with me except Auto. Think you can go a whole period without me?" He joked.

"Yup...so now OFF TO MATH!" She shouted, grateful the hall was nearly empty. Shun just looked at her, grinning like an idiot.

_**1-**__Oh, yeah I went Harry Potter on yall_

_**2-**__heap of human is from a book i read that i forgot the title to_

_**3-**__I couldnt resist_

_**4-**__off course shes a fake blonde_

_R&R_


End file.
